


You Took My Spot

by sophisticatedloserchick



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 04:26:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6359242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophisticatedloserchick/pseuds/sophisticatedloserchick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry finds an unwanted intruder taking his spot on the couch during his movie night with Iris</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Took My Spot

The door to the West family home flew open allowing a blur of color to rush in.

After he closed the door Barry took a moment to make himself presentable. He glanced into the hallway mirror to double check for smudges of dirt on his face. He tucked in his plaid shirt and readjusted his crooked collar. Next his hands moved up to run through his messy wind swept hair. With a final once over Barry deemed himself ready to make his way to the den where Iris was waiting for him to have their movie night. 

In the den was a worn down leather couch perfect for getting cozy to watch movies. Barry immediately saw Iris sitting in her regular spot on the left side of the couch with her legs curled at her side. Barry moved to take his spot on the right side except but when he reached the front of the couch he found someone already sitting there.

“You took my spot,” Barry blurted out without thinking.

“Hey Bar,” Wally grinned up at him. “Took you long enough to get here slowpoke.”

“Wally,” Barry said through his clenched jaw. “What are you doing here?”

“I wanted to hang out with my two favorite people in the world.” Wally said with far too much glee in his voice. “Why? Don’t you want me here?”

“Of course he wants you here,” Iris looked between Barry and Wally in confusion.

“I dunno Iris,” Wally smirked in amusement. “Barry here looks pretty annoyed I took his spot.”

Barry narrowed his eyes at the younger man who seemed to be mocking him. For the past while Barry noticed Wally made it his business to insert himself into any alone time Barry and Iris had together. At first Barry assumed Wally wanted to look out for his family but now he started to suspect Wally was doing this for his own amusement.

“Its fine,” Barry managed to get out. “I guess Iris and I will watch movies together another time.”

“Barry don’t be silly,” Iris interjected. “No one wants you to leave.”

Barry watched Iris grab a few extra pillows and dropped them on the floor in front of her. She then swung her legs over the couch and sat with them stretched open.

“Come over and sit with me,” Iris patted the space invitingly.

Barry’s cheeks infused with heat at the thought of sitting between Iris’s legs.

“Um, sure okay.” Barry swallowed thickly. “I guess that would work.”

Barry walked over to take his spot on the floor. Through out the entire movie, that Barry vaguely remembers to be a period drama, he couldn’t pay attention. Iris had on a pair of pajama shorts that left her slim legs completely bare. Sparks of heat coursed through Barry’s body when her smooth calves pressed into his sides. His face inches away from the soft brown skin of her thighs. Another distraction came from Iris’s fingers that kept playing with his hair. Alternating from twirling the brown locks around her fingers to carding across his hair in long sweeps. Barry’s body let out a pleased shiver every time her nails lightly dragged across his scalp.

By the end of the movie Barry had dozed off under the magical soothing touches of Iris’s fingers. The side of his face unashamedly pressed into the warm skin of her inner thigh. He no longer cared if Wally took his spot. He drifted off thinking if heaven existed it was the exact spot he was sitting in.

In his half asleep state Barry barely heard the conversation between Iris and Wally.

“You’ve had your fun Wally,” Iris said sweetly but with underlining steel. “I know exactly what you’re trying to do and it needs to stop. Barry is never going to ask me out on a date if you keep interrupting us.”

“Aw come on, he’s just so fun to tease,” Wally whined.

“I’m the only West who gets to tease him.” Iris smoothed Barry’s hair out of his face while he slept. “Next movie night go find something else to do.”

“Fine,” Wally grumbled. “Not like it stopped you two from being disgustingly cute with each other.


End file.
